The Gary and Petey Memoirs
by DarkMoonX
Summary: Seven Minutes in Heaven. Gary and Petey are dared to go into a closet together for seven minutes, but whatever happens in there doesn't leave the closet. GaryxPetey slash. Oneshot. Another chapter added, more to come. Plot-less fluff.
1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**A/N: This is something I decided to do for Gary and Petey, since we all love them so much. I'm currently writing Strictly Gary and Petey Senior Year but I love making oneshots too. So, this is just a drabble and has nothing to do with my other stories. If I'm feeling up to it, I may make more. Hope you like. **

**

* * *

**

The Gary and Petey Memoirs

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

It was Halloween, Gary Smith's favorite day of the year. It was also the one day that the students at Bullworth Academy got away with pranks. While the faculty held a Halloween party, the students dressed up and ran free all over campus.

It was late at night, around 11 pm, when some of the boys, namely the 'bullies', began daring one another to do crazy things in and outside the dorm. The daring went from them, to the other students; and any student who didn't follow out a dare got punched around or thrown in the trash can.

Peter Kowalski was one of those that was chunked into the trash bin. The culprits were Troy Miller and Trent Northwick, and they laughed hysterically as Petey squirmed to get out. When they finally left him to pick on another student, that's when Gary came to save the day.

"Need a hand, femme-boy?" said the tall, mental, sociopath, who was dressed like a German Nazi.

Petey's face turned red, but he accepted the sociopath's help by holding out his hand.

Surprisingly, Gary took him by his wrist and pulled him out, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, saving your boyfriend, psycho?" Trent said, coming up to them. His voice was sarcastic and full of amusement.

Petey looked down, embarrassed.

"Why would it shock you, Trent?" Gary started. "I saw you kissing Kirby Olsen the other day, with your tongue."

Trent narrowed his eyes before he pushed Gary with his palms.

"Stop touching me," Gary said, his voice a bit high pitched. He was still going through puberty.

Trent went to push him again, but stopped mid-way, and instead grinned broadly. "I've got an idea," he said. He looked over at Troy before crossing his arms and nodding his head. "How about _you_ and pinky over there take a trip to the closet for a while."

Petey looked up, his eyes wide with confusion.

Gary smirked, his arms crossed as he held his chin up. "What closet?"

"You _know _which closet I'm referring to, psycho ward," Trent continued. "The janitor's closet, at the end of the hall."

Gary laughed lightly while Petey frowned.

"You mean the _seven minutes in heaven_ closet? Me and Petey?" Gary asked.

"That's what I said," Trent went on. "I _dare_ you. And if you don't, pinky over here's going to wake up with two black eyes in the morning."

Gary thought a moment, looking up as if weighing the odds.

"Gary!" Petey exclaimed. "Just do it, I don't want to get beat up by these jerks."

Trent went forward to grab Petey but Gary stopped him, putting his arm out. "Alright," he said. "You win, moron. Come on Petey, doesn't take much to sit in a stupid closet for fifteen minutes."

Trent and Troy both laughed as they followed Gary and Petey down the hall. Trent opened the door and smirked as the two boys were ushered in by Troy. The bigger boy with the deep, raspy voice shoved them both in, then the door slammed closed, followed by the sound of something being placed under the knob. When all was quiet, Trent and Troy laughed as they walked back down the hall.

Petey was breathing rapidly as he stood in front of the door. The crack at the bottom was too thin for any light to come through, and so he was alone in a small, dark closet, with Gary Smith. He gulped as he heard Gary let out a low growl in his chest.

"Well," Gary started. "Might as well sit and wait."

Petey felt for the wall beside him and breathed in deeply as he sat on the floor. He heard Gary sit too, and move a couple of things out of the way. Petey's breathing intensified. The air was stuffy and still.

"What the hell is wrong with you, femme-boy?" Gary asked, his voice sharp.

"I'm..a bit claustrophobic," Petey let out, his breaths short and deep.

"Wow," Gary said. "Who would have thought that, coming from you. Doesn't surprise me though. I'm sure you've been in dozens of closets with boys."

"Yeah right, Gary," Petey said in defense.

Gary sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the wall.

"So why'd you do it?" Petey asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Gary's voice was agitated.

"You could have let them beat me up, but you didn't. I never would have thought that you'd pick coming in here over letting me get bullied." His breathing was becoming calmer.

Gary rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Let's get one straight Petey," he said. "You're _mine_ to mess with, and no one else's."

"But..why?"

"Because I said so," Gary said, moving forward to shove him against the wall.

Petey rubbed his arm and grunted lightly at the shove.

"What, gonna cry now?" Gary's voice was full of mock.

"No."

"Go ahead and do it, since I can't see you to make fun."

Petey sighed and slumped against the wall, pulling off his pink bunny hood. He squirmed around a bit, grunting as he tried to adjust his 'package' so he could sit comfortably.

"Good god, femme-boy, what in the world is going on over there?" Gary asked, annoyed at the other boy's shifting around.

"You tell me," Petey spat. "It's this stupid suit you made me wear. It's itchy, and I look like a jerk."

"No, you look fine, don't be a baby."

"Easy for you to say. You're not wearing it."

"You know, if you grew some balls you wouldn't be wearing it right now," Gary said sharply.

Petey didn't say anything. Instead he crossed his arms and frowned.

"You know, _balls_," Gary continued. "The thing you play with at night."

Petey pursed his lips and was glad for the dark because his face went blood red. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"You know, I've noticed a pattern with you, Petey. Whenever I ask you a question or just say that you do something, in which you do, you always respond with no answer. A simple yes or no would suffice sometimes."

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Petey asked. "If you seem to already know, why ask in the first place?"

"To get a reaction."

"And what if I don't give the reaction you want?"

"Then I try something else."

Petey sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "You don't know me at all."

Gary chuckled softly. "Right," he said. "Just like I don't know that you have the top score on Future Racer, nerd. Or that I don't know that you fold your underwear, or read cheesy comics, or make weird art."

Petey's heart suddenly pumped faster and a wave of heat flashed through him. "I..I-how did you know I folded my underwear?" he asked.

"I've seen you do it," Gary replied. "Whenever you think I'm not looking, I am."

Petey gulped, suddenly a bit afraid of what Gary _had_ seen him do.

"Oh, and you like jerking off at night in your bed," Gary added.

Petey's eyes widened as his face filled with blood.

Gary laughed at his silence. "Yeah, can't deny that one. I noticed a routine. You wait at least two minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom to clean yourself off. God only knows what you do in _there_ for so long. Probably thinking about me." Gary gave a small laugh at the end of his sentence.

"No," Petey said. "And I've just got a small bladder."

"Covering up means you're guilty. I'm not stupid, Petey, just admit that you masturbate at night."

"I don't-"

"_Do_," Gary cut him off.

"Gary, I don't-"

"Yes you _do_!" Gary said again, his voice raising in excitement.

"Okay fine," Petey said. "I do. Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Petey sighed.

"Tell me, Petey," Gary continued. "Have you ever actually _kissed_ someone?"

There was a slight pause before Petey replied. "Yes," he said.

"Oh yeah? With who, femme-boy?"

"Cindy Watson," he said hesitantly. "In kindergarten."

There was a another pause. Petey's face grew hot as he felt the smile forming on the other boy's lips.

"Okay, first off," Gary started. "Kissing under the age of five doesn't count."

Petey sighed in annoyance.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, using your _tongue_?"

Petey hesitated, trying to skim through middle school. His two years at Bullworth were already a dorky one, and he hadn't even dated a girl yet. "Well, no," he mumbled.

"I knew it," Gary chuckled.

"So what? What's the big deal anyway? Everyone nags you about your first kiss, and then you're made fun of for still having your virginity."

Gary suddenly shifted to spread his legs out. When his boots touched Petey's leg, the younger boy jumped slightly. "Sex is a big deal," Gary said. "And also 'cool'."

"I don't do what everyone else does," Petey started. "Don't people have morals anymore?"

"No, they've been replaced with things like hormones, which make us all horny when we don't intend to be."

"So," Petey began, hesitating. "Have _you_ ever lost your virginity?"

"Yes."

For some reason, Petey felt a bit disappointed. Then he winced at why he felt that way.

"Had my first kiss too, unlike you."

"With who?" Petey asked.

"Some girl in eighth grade."

"You don't remember her name?"

"No," Gary said deeply. "Made out with her after our eighth grade dance while she waited for her parents. Then I got threatened by her dad."

"Oh," Petey said, raising his brows.

There was a silence for a few seconds as the voices of Trent and Troy could be heard briefly, then they faded away into the distance. They had already been in there longer than seven minutes.

"Hey Pete," Gary started, his head against the wall.

"Yeah?"

"You want your first kiss?"

"What person doesn't?"

"No, I mean, do you want it right now?"

"There's no one to-" Petey suddenly cut himself off as he heard Gary shift. The older boy was moving closer to him.

"You don't have to like anyone," Gary said, sitting beside him now. "They don't even have to be the same gender. Everyone knows that it doesn't matter who your first kiss is with, as long as it's your first."

"I've never heard of that before," Petey mumbled. His heart thudded fast against his chest with Gary sitting so close.

"Well I'm telling you right now. If you want to tell me, otherwise forget it."

"Want to what?" Petey asked.

"What the hell do you think Petey? The mambo? Kiss, you moron."

Petey gulped.

"I know you want to. You've been dying to do it with me, haven't you?"

"I don't know, Gary," Petey started. "Why, do you want to?"

"We're stuck in here, so we might as well try something."

"I'm really confused," Petey said, putting his head in his hands.

Gary chuckled lightly. "I knew it," he said.

"Knew what?" Petey asked.

"That you liked guys."

"What-I..no I don't."

"Petey," Gary started. "You just said that you were confused, a sure sign of bisexuality. I think it's quite clear now, so I can go back to my wall and laugh at you."

Petey was angry now, his face red from embarrassment. Gary had fooled him into admitting something, again. "You're such a jerk!" he said.

"And you're a loser."

"I'm the loser, but you wouldn't even have the balls to kiss another guy."

"Oh, I'd do it, Petey, just not with you."

"Prove it then. Kiss one of the guys outside."

"No," Gary remarked, crossing his arms in the darkness.

"Then you're a coward."

"_Don't_ talk to me about being a coward, Petey. You're the one who lets everyone step all over you."

"At least if I say I'll do something I actually do it."

Gary narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Then he smiled cruelly. "Alright," he said. "You want me to kiss a guy? I'll prove it to you right now. I'll kiss you."

"You just said you wouldn't."

"That was so you'd shut up," Gary hissed. "But just to show you I have the balls, I'll do it."

Petey grew silent, suddenly wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"What, trying to prepare for it, femme-boy? Or are you just being a _coward_?"

Petey wasn't going to let him have the last call. He absolutely, without a doubt, dreaded kissing Gary Smith, but if it meant he wouldn't get bullied by him, he'd do it. He suddenly felt a bit sick thinking about it.

Gary moved closer and sighed deeply in his chest.

Petey did the same, hesitantly, until he hear Gary breathing right in front of him in the darkness.

"By the way," Gary said. "_None_ of this leaves this closet, got it?" His voice was hard and threatening.

"O-okay," Petey said, getting the hint.

As they both grew quiet, Petey suddenly felt Gary's breath on his cheek. Then, as he shut his eyes tightly, he felt the warm touch of the older boy's lips. His eyes were clenched but as he felt Gary's lips, he relaxed them. His breathing picked up slightly as the kiss made his insides melt.

Gary, though he thought it stupid, also couldn't pull away. As much as he nagged on Petey, day and night, he couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of the younger boy's lips. They were soft and smaller than his own. Though he didn't like that it was happening, a feeling overcame him that was different and new; a sensation that made his lips move against Petey's.

Petey began to panic slightly as he felt Gary move his lips. They were softer than he thought they would be and tasted like mint; Petey guessed it was from chapstick. When Gary moved his lips again, both of their mouths opened, and when that happened they both pulled away slightly, hesitating.

Petey shivered and took a few breaths, while Gary cleared his throat lightly. Though the act was awkward, Petey felt disappointed when they had pulled away. He didn't exactly dislike the feeling it had given him.

Gary, on the other hand, had liked the feeling intensely, and wanted it back. So, being only a few inches away from Petey's face, he leaned in again, only to feel Petey's soft lips back on his. This time he parted the younger boy's mouth but when his tongue grazed the boy's lower lip, Petey pulled back. Gary suddenly grabbed him by the front of his suit and pressed him back to his lips, then he parted them again and ventured his tongue inside.

Petey tried pulling back, but Gary held him forcibly against him, letting his tongue dance around in his warm, wet mouth. He liked the feeling now, immensely, though it sent his blood to his lower regions, which he didn't want happening. But as Gary kissed him, he eventually relaxed, and kissed him back, probing his tongue into the older boy's.

As their kiss deepened, Petey whined softly. He felt Gary smile against his lips, which shocked him. Was Gary liking this as much as he was? Then something unexpected happened. With both of them kissing deeply, Gary pulled Petey closer to him, pressing his hand to his back, while his other hand moved to his face.

Petey was more than shocked. He was so surprised that he felt light-headed. He hadn't realized that Gary could be so affectionate, and gentle at that. When he felt his hand on his face, his heart seemed to stop. He suddenly felt a desire to do the same back. Reaching up with his arm, he placed his hand on Gary's shoulder and hesitantly rested it on his neck. There was a smack on his lips as Gary's tongue was suddenly drawn away, which disappointed him. But within seconds his lips were back, but this time on his cheek, his jaw, and his neck.

Gary, though he couldn't see him, was relishing Petey's skin. He tasted good, like baby shampoo, which he wondered at, and wanted to smell him as he kissed on his neck. Petey seemed to like it too, as he was breathing deeply and whining slightly in his throat.

Just as Gary moved his mouth back up to Petey's lips, and just as Gary tugged on Petey to move him closer, they both heard footsteps approaching the door. In a flash, both boys split apart from each other, and moved back to their previous spots they had started out with, Petey against the corner of one wall and Gary on the opposite.

The door rattled and was suddenly pulled open.

Both boys squinted from the light suddenly pouring in from the hallway and blinked as they saw Trent standing in front of them, his smile suddenly fading.

"Hm," he said. "You guys are disappointing. I thought I'd catch you in a nasty act."

Gary sighed and stood up, then placed his hat on his head. "Nope," he said. "I'm straight, and Petey here, well, I don't know about him, but this may be a good time for him to come out of the closet. Told me some pretty interesting things in there, Trent. Maybe you two could hook up some time." He gave Trent a few pats on his arm before heading down the hallway.

Petey's face went red as he stood up, and he gulped when he saw Trent look at him, suddenly with a different expression, a bit more relaxed and thoughtful.

Gary made his way down the hallway and, looking back at Petey, smiled and chuckled cruelly before continuing down.

Petey looked down as he passed Trent, hesitantly as the bully glared at him. The things that Gary said and did embarrassed him to the extreme. Sometimes he hated Gary Smith, but on night's like tonight, alone and in the darkness, he wasn't so bad.


	2. Shower Room

**A/N: **I was originally just going to make this another oneshot as a Gary and Petey Memoir but since it actually follows the first "The Gary and Petey Memoirs" fanfic then I decided to just add it on as a chapter. If I add on any more chapters then they'll just be plot-less fluff like this.

* * *

**Shower Room**

Petey gulped as he stood at his gym locker. If it was one thing he hated, it was the shower room. Behind him, the boys from gym class were laughing and cutting up as they turned on the faucets, but Petey only felt embarrassed. He hated taking showers in front of the guys. In fact, he had only done it once, which had been a horrible experience. His fellow students had complained to the coach, Mr. Burton, when they noticed he hadn't been taking showers like the rest of them. They had only done it to terrorize him. And it had worked, too. Mr. Burton told Petey that he would fail gym if he didn't take a shower every day like everyone else.

There had been another culprit behind it all, though, and Petey had a good guess of who the snitch might be: Gary Smith. There was no other explanation, since the taunting older boy had the same gym class with him and teased him constantly about taking a shower. He knew that Gary was perverted; he had even told him that he wanted to see him naked. Not to mention that they had kissed only a month ago at Halloween, in the janitor's closet. All of that made Petey more embarrassed, more modest. He didn't like being nude in front of people, even if he was a guy. He was smaller compared to everyone else in the school and already got made fun of with clothes on. What would they do when he took a shower alongside them?

He would have to get over it, and fast, because just as he was trying to calm down Mr. Burton strolled into the locker room. Petey quickly took off his shirt as the older coach came around the corner. He made a face of disgust when the man wasn't looking. The burly man rubbed him the wrong way, which was another reason why he didn't like partaking in showers. He had an uneasy feeling when his teacher's eyes skimmed over the boys in the showers. He tried to look busy, as if he was looking for something in his locker, but Mr. Burton seemed to catch on as he walked by.

"Kowalski! Get in that shower, boy, or I'm giving you an F for the day!"

Petey pulled down his gym shorts in response. Luckily, just as his fingers hit the band of his underwear, the burly coach walked out of the room. Looking around, he noticed that some of the other boys were finishing up. Only two remained at the showers, while the rest were either walking out or pulling their clothes on. One thing that made him nervous was that he couldn't find Gary anywhere. This made him uneasy because he knew the older boy would have to get his shower too.

Petey procrastinated as he stood at his locker, rearranging things and pretending to do homework. When the last boy walked out of the room, he sighed in relief. After looking around, his fingers went back to his underwear, ready to shed the last of his clothes now that he was alone. He had just gotten them down to his thighs when a loud voice suddenly rang in his ears.

"Waited til everyone was gone, I see."

With his heart thudding fast, Petey quickly pulled his underwear back up, blushing profusely.

Gary laughed as he came to his own locker, just a few down from Petey's. "No need to get all red, Pete. It's just a shower." He chuckled as he pulled off his shirt.

Petey groaned inside. He didn't know which was worse, taking a shower with seven other guys or taking a shower alone with Gary. He gulped as he thought of the answer. Gary was looking at him, he could feel it. Out of the corner of his eye, Gary's peach skin was visible.

"I would have taken you for a fruit of the loom kind of guy," Gary suddenly said. "But hey, even Hanes sees its fair share of twinks like you."

Suddenly angry, Petey turned his back to the other boy and put his white towel around his waist, tucking in the corner so that it wouldn't fall off. Then he removed his underwear and stuffed it into his locker before taking his bar of soap and turning for the showers.

It had been a bold move, but Petey couldn't ignore Gary for long, not with the older boy coming up from behind to the shower just next to his own. He suddenly felt embarrassed again, and shy. Why did the older boy have to torture him so? His stomach twisted when he heard the faucet turn on beside him. Maybe it wasn't just his teasing that was getting to him, though. Just seeing Gary naked made his heart beat fast, just like it had when they had kissed. That seemed like forever ago now.

Gary looked around the room before glaring over at Petey, the water and soap lathering on his skin. "That towel isn't going to remove itself, you know," he said smoothly.

Petey blushed at that. Biting his lip, he quickly removed his towel, hanging it on the rack, and turned the water on. Luckily, it was still warm from just minutes ago, when everyone else had taken their showers before. But even that didn't stop him from shivering.

"So is it that bad, femme-boy?"

He could feel Gary looking at him, which was awkward. Guys weren't supposed to look at each other when they showered. "Guess not," he replied, trying to keep his eyes on the tile before him.

Gary chuckled and rinsed his hair.

Petey sighed in relief, his tension suddenly leaving. Gary wasn't teasing him, at least not harshly, which was surprising in his current situation. Maybe showering wasn't that big of a deal after all. Besides that, it wasn't a bad view from where he was standing. He had developed feelings for Gary since that night on Halloween. Though he was unsure of how he felt exactly about the other boy, he still didn't mind seeing him naked.

"Kowalski!" came Mr. Burton's sudden voice from behind. "You're not done yet?"

Petey stiffened when coach's voice called his name. "N-no, sir," he said.

"Hurry up, boys, both of you." Mr. Burton's voice was closer now. "I gotta lock the gym up by four."

Petey's tension grew more with the older man standing behind them. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was still here, but he felt Gary tense too. Neither of them seemed to like their coach standing behind them. Within a few seconds, though, he left and Petey let out a breath of relief.

Gary sensed his tension as he rinsed the soap from his hair. "What a prick," he said casually. "Looking at boys and shit. I swear if he looks at you like that again I'll-" he paused and looked away.

For the first time since they had started showering, Petey looked over at Gary. "What?" he asked quietly. "He was looking at me?"

"He looks at everyone," Gary said, turning off his faucet.

Petey quickly did the same and pulled his towel around his waist. He followed Gary back to his locker, the water from his hair dripping down his back. Feeling concerned about his friend, he wondered if there was something more to what he had said. "Gary?" he started. "Has he done anything to you?"

Gary looked over at him as he wiped his face. "Yeah right, Petey, if Burton ever tried anything you think he'd still be here?"

Petey thought back to the girl that had been expelled from Bullworth less than a year ago. She had accused Mr. Burton of sexually harassing her, but the board ruled against it. "Then why are you upset?"

"Because he was giving you that look. If he wasn't a teacher I would have pounded his face."

"Why would you care?" Petey asked, pulling on his underwear.

Gary got quiet but he also came nearer, so that he was right beside Petey. "I _do _care about you, Pete. Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because you harass me all the time."

"I just tease you. Besides, you like it."

"No I don't."

Gary shoved Petey lightly with his hand, but it was still enough to send him back against the lockers. "Did you like that?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Petey shook his head and turned back to his locker.

"What if I did something else, then?"

"Like what, go away?"

"No, more like-" he paused and moved in closer. "Something nice," he finished.

Petey's face went red. "Like what?"

"Like kiss, like we did on Halloween."

Petey looked away, trying to hide his face. "You told me that night didn't happen," he muttered, though the memory was still vivid in his mind. He hadn't been able to see Gary's face that night when they had been locked in the closet, but he had felt his lips and his hands. The memory was still so fresh that he could almost taste Gary's lips now.

"Forget what I said," Gary continued, pushing Petey away lightly. "Just listen to what I'm telling you now."

"Why should I? You're the one who put me up to this stupid shower thing. If you hadn't of ratted me out to Mr. Burton I'd still be dry and on my way to the dorm." Petey pulled his pants on quickly, angry now.

"_What?_" Gary asked, confused. "You think this was all _my_ doing? I had _nothing_ to do with this, Pete. If you want to blame anyone blame yourself." Gary pulled his clothes on quickly and slammed his locker.

Petey looked down as the older boy stalked off abruptly. He had judged wrong and now he felt bad. He knew he had judged wrong, too, because when Gary was accused of something he honestly didn't do, he got angry or upset. It was always easy to spot him in a lie because he would keep the conversation going with more lies. But now Petey knew the truth. Gary hadn't ratted him out.

He wanted to apologize but Gary was already out of the room as the words formed in his head. He bit at his lip, remembering what the other boy had said. _Like kiss, like we did on Halloween. _Petey had wanted to kiss Gary again ever since that night, but the brunette had told him to pretend like it had never happened, though he still continued to do perverted things to him. Not long after it had happened, Petey had spilled to Gary that he was bisexual, which had made him go into a fit of _I knew it_'s for a week. Since then, however, Gary seemed a bit calmer and seemed to be taking it easy on him, which was both confusing and surprising.

_And now he wants us to kiss again_, he thought. Now fully dressed, he shut his locker and slung his gym bag over his shoulder. Just as he made it to the doorway, Mr. Burton suddenly appeared before him, which made him jump in surprise.

"You just now getting out of there, Kowalski?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Petey responded.

"Well, since you're the last one out why don't you help me with straightening up the damn place?"

"I thought you said you had to lock up at four," Petey said, growing nervous as his coach stepped inside the shower room.

"I do, but since I'm in charge of the place I can lock up whenever I want."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"You can start by collecting the guys underwear." When Mr. Burton saw the shocked look on Petey's face he rephrased himself. "I mean to wash, boy!"

Petey looked down. It didn't matter if he meant for them to be washed. He wasn't going to collect any guy's underwear. "I-I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of homework and-"

"Do you want me to fail you, Kowalski?"

Petey was at a loss of words but what could he do? Just as he began to set down his gym bag, thinking how awkward things were, he heard heavy footsteps making their way to the room from outside.

"Petey, there you are," came an angelic voice.

Petey turned around and met Gary's eyes. He forced back a smile when he saw those dark brown eyes.

"Smith!" Mr. Burton scoffed. "What are you still doing here?"

"Collecting Petey. He's my study partner for English and we have a paper due tomorrow. So I need him."

Mr. Burton made a face but he knew he couldn't argue against him. "Fine, but you'd better not be late tomorrow, Kowalski."

Petey nodded and turned, following Gary through the doorway, up the stairs, and out of the gym. When they were walking alongside each other on the sidewalk, Petey looked up at him. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Gary responded. "But you owe me for it."

"Owe you what?"

"A kiss."

Petey looked at his shoes as he walked. "Okay," he whispered, not arguing this time.

Gary's lips turned into a broad grin. "Good, we'll do it later tonight, with the lights _on_."


	3. Innocence is Bliss

**A/N: **Glad to see I still have some followers =)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Innocence is Bliss**

"Oh _Femme-boy_."

Petey's body stiffened when he heard Gary's voice suddenly sing into the room. He honestly didn't know if Gary had been serious when he said he wanted them to kiss again. After all, it was already 10 pm and Petey was getting ready to go to bed. The only reason he had stayed up an hour later than he would have was because of what Gary wanted them to do. And he knew the older boy was making him stay up late on purpose because of it.

When the door closed Petey jumped at the sound. As he turned his head to look at the taller boy his heart nearly stopped beating. Gary was standing with his back against the door, just staring at him; staring at him like he wanted to eat him. Things felt awkward.

"So," Petey hesitated. "W-What are you thinking?"

Gary cracked a small smile. "I was just thinking of how nice you looked in the shower today."

Petey nodded his head but he felt faint and suddenly hot at the same time. "Oh," he whispered.

"You've got a nice body, Kowalski."

He was feeling dizzy now so he closed his eyes. Had Gary really just said that he had a nice body? He felt his face turn to a deep shade of red. Then the bed shook and he opened his eyes to find the older boy sitting beside him.

"Can't take a compliment?" Gary asked.

"Just different. No one's given me that compliment before." He looked down at his hands.

That was the ultimate ego booster for Gary. Hearing Petey say that assured him that _no one_ had ever touched him in a way that was sexual. It made him want to do things to Petey because he was so innocent. "I'd say I forgot you had virgin ears but that would be a lie. I _know_ you have virgin ears, so every little dirty thing that gets said to you makes you blush more than an innocent 12-year old girl."

"Well excuse me for not being a man-whore," Petey mumbled.

"No, Petey, I like it. I like that you're not some little whore that goes and fucks every person they see."

"Well, just because you've done it doesn't mean it's right to tease me about it."

Gary relaxed a bit and drew his legs up onto Petey's bed. "I haven't done it, Petey."

Petey looked up at him in surprise. "You told me you did, when we were in the clos-"

"I _know_ what I said. I lied."

_Of course you did_, Petey thought. _You lie about everything_.

"So I gave you your first kiss," Gary went on. "And you gave me mine."

Petey's eyes widened at that. He couldn't believe it. _He _had given _Gary _his first kiss? "Why did you lie?"

"Why not?"

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere."

"It has so far."

Petey clenched his teeth at that. He always had a comeback for everything, _always_.

"So I've been thinking over the past few weeks," Gary started. "How there's a first time for everything."

Petey felt a knot form in his stomach. "What are you saying?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "My god, Petey, use your brain. I just told you I was still a virgin, so are you. I'm saying I want you to be my first."

He couldn't believe it. Nothing ever sounded too shocking from Gary Smith, but this, he was astonished. Gary _had _to be pulling his leg. "Look, Gary, you just said you wanted a kiss. Now you want to have.." He hesitated, hoping Gary would catch on.

But Gary only raised a brow, waiting for him to finish. "Have what?" He wanted him to say the word.

"You know..stuff."

"Just say the damn word, Petey."

"No."

Gary suddenly shifted his body and moved in closer to Petey until he had the younger boy's back against the wall. "You are so _fucking _innocent," Gary said smoothly. Then his lips formed a smile as he watched Petey's face burn red again. "No, I don't even want to spoil you. Not right now."

When Gary pulled away from him Petey felt lonely. He wanted more than just sex from Gary. He wanted love, but he knew the other boy wouldn't give it to him. And he wasn't ready to give himself up so easily. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel regret.

"W-We can still kiss," Petey said, hoping he would be able to feel that closeness again.

Gary chuckled and stood to his feet. "You don't want me to kiss you right now," he said casually.

"Why not?"

He only waved his hand in response and plopped down on his own bed.

"Gary?" Petey started, a bit concerned.

"I'm_ fine_, Femme-boy. Now go to sleep."

Petey was upset now. He wanted to know why Gary was acting different now. "No." He got up off his bed and stood up. "I want you to tell me why you don't want to kiss me now."

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's that I don't want to start kissing you only for you to tell me to stop."

"Did I tell you to stop last time?"

Gary made a noise in his throat, like a scoff. "You can't even say the word _sex_ in a sentence, Pete. You're much more fun to play around with when you're so naïve."

"So you don't want to kiss because of that?"

Gary sat up and glared at the younger boy standing at his bedside. "Trust me when I say that if I kiss you right now, I'll just want to go further, and I won't stop if you tell me to. It was enough seeing you in the shower today."

Petey didn't know what to say to that. His face only went red again, like always, and he gulped loudly. He knew he wouldn't mind doing things like that with Gary, it was just the fact that he didn't want to be used, and the fact that even thinking of doing things like that with Gary made him nervous.

"Now, go to bed, Pete. You need your beauty sleep."

Petey hated that Gary had had the last word again but he didn't know what else to say. So instead he did what Gary had told him to and went to sleep.


	4. Giving In

**Chapter 4 – Giving In**

By the end of the week, on Friday, Petey was the last one to get a shower in the gym again. He still couldn't get over showering with the other boys, and even Gary had taken his shower only minutes earlier and had rushed out without a word at all to Petey. It made him a bit upset. One minute Gary was in his face about wanting to kiss and grope him, then the next he was ignoring him. He didn't quite get it.

When all the boys had exited the locker room, Petey reached for his clean clothes quickly and pulled off his sweaty gym shirt and shorts. He hoped that he could avoid the shower and hurry out quickly if Mr. Burton didn't come in. The older coach gave him the creeps, and always found a way to put him to work during the one and half hour he was there, either by putting up sports balls or carrying equipment out onto the field.

Just as he reached for his clean pair of khaki pants he heard that big, burly voice boom its way inside the room. It made him jump, too.

"You still haven't taken a shower yet, Kowalski? Am I going to have to have a talk with your father about you not taking showers?"

Petey clenched his teeth. "No, sir."

"Then get to it."

There was nothing ever kind or gentle in Mr. Burton's voice. It was always the same, aggressive tone. It always made him nervous, made him feel intimidated by the older adult. But what could he do? The last thing he wanted was for his own dad to know that he wouldn't partake in showering with the other guys. He was a wimp enough as it was. He didn't want to disappoint his loved ones.

He put his shirt back down, picked up his towel, and made his way to one of the showers. Mr. Burton was still in the room, collecting trash from the floor and the waste bins. With his back turned to him, he quickly took off his underwear and turned the knob on. It was freezing cold but Petey didn't care. The only thing he thought about was getting out of there as quickly as possible. Several warning signs went off in his head. He could literally see the red lights flashing.

He scrubbed his hair and body down with soap, then rinsed it quickly before turning off the faucet. He had even gotten soap in his eye but he wasn't about to turn the water back on to rinse it out. He wanted out of there. So he pulled his towel around his waist and shivered when he saw Mr. Burton still in the room, washing his hands at one of the sinks, where there was a mirror. He saw the old man looking at him through it. How long had he been standing there watching him like that?

Petey looked down and pulled on his clothes fast. Then he darted out of the room quickly and without a word, just as Gary had done to him earlier.

* * *

It was after 7 pm when Petey finally saw Gary. The older, taller boy strode into the common room and plopped down on the couch beside him. Petey was slouched in his seat with his arms crossed against his chest, and though he felt his heart skip for Gary, he was still shook up from what had happened in the gym earlier.

"What's up, Petey?" came Gary's voice.

Petey just shook his head. Then he felt a sting on his arm. Gary was flicking his fingers at him. "Ouch, Gary! Cut it out!"

"Ah, that's more like it. So, what are you doing in here all by yourself? You look like you're bored out of your mind."

"I'm just thinking."

"About me?"

Petey rolled his eyes. "You know, not everything is about you."

"This time it is. Come on, let's go."

Petey turned his head. "Go where?"

"To our room. Where else?"

If it had been another day, Petey probably wouldn't have gone, just because he knew that Gary was about to torment him for fun. But at the moment, he wanted to go along with whatever Gary had planned. _Anything_. So he stood to his feet and followed the older boy to their room. And once they were behind the closed door, Petey would agree to whatever Gary asked of him.

"Alright," Gary started. "I've got this paper due on Monday and it's boring as hell so I want you to do it."

_What?_ Petey thought. _**That's **__what he wanted me in here for?_

"Don't give me that look, Pete. You and I both know I always get a bad grade on research papers because I just write whatever bullshit comes to mind."

Petey looked down and sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine, I'll pay you five bucks to write it. But that's it."

"It's not the stupid paper, Gary." Petey was frustrated now. He wished the image of Mr. Burton looking at him through the mirror would go away, but it wouldn't.

"Well, you're in a chirpy mood, aren't you? Hit PMS early this month, sweetheart?"

"Just leave me alone." He laid down on his bed, his back to Gary, but the older boy followed him anyway, and plopped down beside him.

"Why don't you tell me what's eating at you, femme-boy. What's wrong? You all pent up or something? Miss Jimmy? Is that what it is?"

"Hell no!"

"Then _what_ the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just..feel like doing something crazy."

As soon as Petey heard the silence between them he knew that Gary was thinking. And his next words proved it.

"Crazy?" Gary started. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I just want to do something."

"Like _what_?" Gary's lips were at Petey's ear now, his hot breath tickling the hairs on his skin.

"Like..like..stuff."

Gary's lips curled into a smile. "Mommy's little innocent boy growing up?"

Petey swallowed hard and closed his eyes. All he could see was Mr. Burton's aggressive eyes, watching him. His heart raced as he thought that the older man might be looking in through the window. In a flash, Petey bolted upright and looked toward both of the windows on the far end of the wall, but all he could see were blinds.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gary asked. "Someone slip crack in your food today?"

"Kiss me," Petey snapped. "I won't tell you to stop, Gary. Just do it."

"Okay," Gary responded, so casually.

And within seconds Petey's face was being framed between both of Gary's hands and he could feel the boy's lips soft on his. It was a different experience when he could see him illuminated in the light, but it wasn't any more or less good. Gary still tasted good and, just like before, their kissing lead to groping.

Petey was lying on his back within seconds and went along with Gary's hands when they pulled his shirt out from his pants. He wanted Gary now, he wanted all of him. He knew he could make him feel better, make him forget everything that had happened earlier, at least for a time.

When Gary had his shirt off and pants unbuttoned he looked down at Petey and smirked. "So what's making you do this all of a sudden?"

Petey unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down. It was easier getting naked in front of Gary than in the locker room. "I just want to."

"I don't believe you, but I'll take it." He grabbed at Petey's pants and jerked them off, then he placed his palm on the younger boy's erection.

Petey stiffened. Was he seriously about to go through with this? There was no turning back now. Gary had told him before that he wouldn't stop if he asked him to. He had to keep going. He _wanted _to, after all. Didn't he? But it wasn't until Gary licked at his neck that he moved the boy's palms away from his underwear and held his head in his hands.

Gary went tense this time. Petey was cradling him and he didn't know why. "What gives, Pete?"

"I just want want to lay here," he whispered. "Please?"

Gary looked up from the crook of Petey's neck just as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Petey wiped his eye with his hand. "I don't know."

"You're totally killing the mood."

"I'm sorry."

Gary retreated from Petey's body and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but if you want to continue this then let me know when you're done being a baby."

Petey closed his eyes as Gary left the room for their bathroom. Sometimes he hated Gary Smith for not understanding. He hated him for not being there. And most of all, he hated him for not giving a damn.


	5. Forgetting

**A/N: **Okay, so this has sort of turned into a serious fic, but at the same time I'm just trying to keep it casual. I don't even know why I came up with this idea..Poor Petey. I'm sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Monday and Tuesday rolled around Petey had gotten enough courage to shower with the other boys, but only to avoid Mr. Burton. And even then, it wasn't that bad. None of the other boys teased him. Most of them didn't even seem to notice him, not even Gary.

Nothing kept Mr. Burton's eyes from him, though. When Wednesday came the perverted coach made Petey stay behind and collect all the balls on the court, which made him the last in the shower room again. He had wanted to tell Gary, had hoped he would get the hint when he saw him left behind on the court as the other boys left for the locker room, but he hadn't paid him any notice.

And when he finally got down to the locker room all the boys had cleared out. The room was empty, which made him nervous. He half considered just taking his bag and leaving, no matter what Mr. Burton said. But just as he pulled his bag from his locker, the coach's voice sounded from down the hall.

"You'd better be getting that shower, Kowalski!"

Petey heard the gym door close loudly from outside the locker room. He stripped his clothes and rushed to one of the showers. He only used the soap on his hair, rinsed it with cold water, and dried himself quickly with his towel. It didn't even take him two minutes to do it all. Though he was still wet, he began pulling his underwear on, then his khaki pants. Just as he zipped them Mr. Burton strolled into the room.

"Kowalski," he said, coming around the lockers to stand in front of him. "I need to talk to you about your grade."

Petey's heart was racing now. He fumbled with the button on his pants and his fingers shook as he dug into his bag for his shirt. "Yes, sir," he managed.

"You're not too good at sports. That's why I get you to carry equipment and put everything up. That bumps your grade up some, but it doesn't make it any better."

His voice didn't sound as aggressive and loud, but it was still dripping with grime. "I thought it was effort that made your grade, sir." He pulled his shirt on quickly when he gripped it in his hands. It was a lifesaver.

"It's not enough." He looked around the room, then back at Petey. "But maybe we could work something out. You won't get your certificate for all A's if you get a D in here. I know you're on the honor roll."

Petey felt a tight knot form in his stomach. It wasn't good knot, either. It was making him feel sick. How did Mr. Burton know he was a straight A student? That is, except for gym, and he knew that he was being flunked for no reason. He knew Mr. Burton was pulling everything he was saying out of his ass. "I put every effort into getting an A, sir."

"Well you're still flunking. Now, we can make a deal, Kowalski, you and me." He placed his hand on Petey's shoulder and let it rest there. "I'm going to give you my number and you give me a call if you want to work something out. Got it?"

Petey didn't know what to say to that. He felt dizzy, even as Mr. Burton removed his hand and asked for a piece of notebook paper and a pen.

When Mr. Burton was done he folded up the paper and stuck it inside Petey's pants pocket. He felt the older coach's hand go too far down in his pocket, felt the man's fingers as they groped his leg, before finally removing it.

Petey didn't know what to say so he just nodded, took his bag, and walked away and out of the locker room. Once he was up the stairs he ran to the gym door and walked quickly to the boy's dorm. He never wanted to see Mr. Burton again, _ever_.

* * *

Petey felt sick as he replayed the memory in his head. He wasn't sure if Mr. Burton had touched him _there_. His hand had certainly gone down far into his pocket, but he had been too shaken up at the time to remember if he had groped him. Maybe he was just in denial. He didn't grope him at all, he only slid the piece of paper in. That was it.

But he knew that hadn't been the case at all. He had been sexually harassed. Molested? He didn't know if it had been that, but it sure felt like it. He felt dirty and used, as if these things happened frequently. But they didn't. This was the first time in his whole life that someone had molested him. Sexually harassed, no. Gary did that one all the time. But this was different. He didn't like this, and he didn't like the person that was doing it. It was just wrong. Out of all the students, why did it have to be him? He felt embarrassed.

"Sooo, look at that, femme-boy, a B+ on that stupid research paper. What do you think about that? I did it all myself, too." Gary waved his paper in his hand as he strolled into the room.

"That's good, Gary," Petey said. He curled his legs up on his bed and opened his Chemistry textbook, even though he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"I see you're still acting weird."

Silence.

Gary sighed. "So, you going to tell me why you're acting like a brat?"

"It's just been a long day, okay?"

"What makes your day any crappier than mine?"

"Nothing, alright?" He closed his book and laid down on his side, hoping Gary would leave him alone if he wasn't going to help.

"God, you're no fun when you're like this." He sat down on Petey's bed and grabbed at his waist. "I've been waiting on you to stop being a baby for a week, you know."

Petey thought of Mr. Burton's hand in his pocket again and shoved Gary's hand away. "I don't feel like it."

Gary gave a chuckle, but it sounded annoyed. "You don't feel like doing something that we haven't even done yet?"

"Please, Gary, I'm just really confused right now."

"What's there to be confused about? We kiss, get each other off, that's it."

"That's just it." Petey moved to lay on his back. "I don't want that, Gary. If I'm going to do that with someone, well, I'd rather do it with someone who actually cares about me."

Gary made a face. "I _do_ care about you, Pete. When are you going to get that through your little brain."

"I want you to show me you care."

"I tried to the other night but you started crying like a baby."

"Because I was feeling bad. I do that, okay?"

"Well I can't fix your problems. Either spill them or suck it up."

Petey looked down at his hands. He really wanted Gary Smith, and he didn't really know why he was holding back. Maybe it was fear of being rejected by him later on. It would be okay, though. He could take it. He just wanted him now and didn't want to screw up again. He also felt like connecting with Gary would make things better, and he could forget about what happened in the gym. He wanted to be Gary's first, and he wanted Gary to be his.

He sat up on his bed and slowly took off his shirt. It was a bold move but one of them had to start this, and he figured it wouldn't hurt if he was the one to do it.

Gary's lips formed into a sly smile as he watched the younger boy take his clothes off. He fumbled with undoing his own pants and quickly pulled off his shirt. And within seconds Gary was on top of Petey, just how they were the other night, kissing and groping.

Petey felt warm when he welcomed Gary to touch him, but when he thought of Mr. Burton that sinking feeling clouded his heart. He would _never _call the pervert, and it almost made him angry how the disgusting coach even thought that Petey might call him. It was sick. He wasn't a whore. At least he wasn't then. Now he had a guy on top of him, and was feeling hot from the dirty things Gary was whispering in his ear.

He really didn't get why Gary Smith picked him to tease, to kiss, and to mess around with. It had been a lifelong thing, from elementary to middle to high school. Gary had always teased him, _always_, and he had always called him his best friend. At least, he had since 6th grade. Petey considered the same of Gary, though he didn't know why. But now all of a sudden things were turned around. Now he was messing around with his best friend. And all because they had kissed in a closet on Halloween. All because Gary had wanted more. All because he always gave in to Gary no matter what. _It would have happened sooner or later at some point_, he thought.

"Damn, Pete."

Petey's eyes widened as Gary stroked his erection.

"I guess big things do come in small packages," he laughed. It was that sarcastic kind of laugh, that laugh that Petey loved. And as his eyes rolled back in his head from Gary's hand strokes, it wasn't the only thing he loved at the moment.


End file.
